hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Davis
.]] Ash Davis, also known as Swan #2, is a playable character in ''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number''. He is a member of [[The Fans|'The Fans']], and is the third playable fan character alongside Alex, and is unlocked upon completion of Moving Up. He is Alex's brother and wears the #2 Swan mask. He wears green football padding with orange shoulder pads as body armor. Ash is bald, with blonde eyebrows. Events of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number 1985 On March 17th, Ash is seen next to his sister in the tiki bar, using the bar to toy with radio equipment. He is separated from Corey, Mark, and Tony by a cash register. Late October, November 1991 On October 31st, during the Fans' Halloween party, Ash is seated on the couch between Mark and Tony, inspecting a double barreled shotgun. He wonders who invited "all these morons," referring to the self-inserts of several Hotline Miami 2 soundtrack contributing artists. His comment, along with Tony's hatred of the party, evokes an awkward silence from Corey. When Mark asks if they're going to "do it" tonight, Ash is the only one who responds with explicit enthusiasm. When both Corey and Mark fall into awkward silence about whether they're really going out, Ash's enthusiasm persists and Alex starts the van. On November 5th, Ash and Alex are seen protesting Jacket's trial. No other Fans are seen, implying that Ash and Alex are the only ones concerned with justice for Jacket. He steadies his sign with both hands, unlike Alex who only uses one, implying he's physically weaker or less concerned with displays of strength. On November 11th, Ash can appear in the Hank's bar easter egg, uncharacteristically drinking heavily and being consoled by his sister. On November 22nd or soon after, Ash's friend Andy calls in a favor to the Fans to have them kill a Russian Henchman who trashed the chop shop he works at. Ash doesn't directly participate in the murder of the Henchman, but he does lay him out for Corey, Alex, and Mark to beat to death. He also pockets the cell phone the Henchman threw away in anger. December 1991 On December 2nd, Ash gets a request from his friend Jack to bring Jack's sister home after she's spent weeks with an unnamed gang. Ash is seated on a couch across from Tony with Mark, who is inspecting a new gun shipment. He advertises it to the group as "full of junkies and lowlives," to which Mark comments that sounds kinda like their own place, prompting Ash to say "Fuck you, Mark." After Ash tells the group about the plan to retrieve Jack's sister, Tony berates him for giving them a house call. Ash says it's what they did last time (referring to Execution), and that he didn't hear any complaints back then before awkwardly pausing. Ash insists they can't patrol the streets for scumbags as they'd get arrested in no time. Tony explains he's just looking for some action, not to be a hero, and Ash asks him if he has any better ideas or if he just wants to argue all night, prompting Alex to shout she "sure as hell ain't" staying here and Tony hastily agreeing to come. After the job, the van breaks down, and Ash is messing with the engine while a worried Tony tries to start it from the driver's seat. After Tony tells him to hurry up, Ash says it "ain't gonna go faster with you bitching," and that he's been telling Tony to get the van fixed for weeks. Tony says it's not his van (implying it's Ash's), and Ash says Tony's the only one of the Fans who isn't busy with work all day. He tells Tony to take it by Andy at the chop shop, as he owes him one. Ash finishes fixing the van and they get out of there. On December 9th, Ash is still tweaking up the van from last week's breakdown. After the rest of the group decide on a location, he's nowhere to be seen, presumably inside in van already as Mark enters and tells him to start it. On December 10th, Manny Pardo follows a link to the name Ash Davis to Ash' most recently listed address. Once there, he plants Jack's wallet in the apartment and asks Alex where her brother is. Alex tells him she doesn't know and that Ash moved out recently, implying a falling out. The apartment still has several floppy drives and media systems, which may have been owned or set up by Ash. On December 20th, Ash charges up the Henchman's cell phone at Dean's. Ash is seated alone on the big couch during the Fan dream and his own walkie talkie dialogue is instead given to his sister. In reality, Ash's cell phone rings, and he tells Tony he got it off the guy they clocked at the bar. He asks Corey if he should answer, and she says she doesn't see any reason why not to. After hearing the Son explain where the Russian mob's new headquarters are, Ash excitedly says they have something to do tonight, and that he'll tell them about it in the van as he goes to start it. At the tower, Ash is trying to open the electronic security doors and is berated first by a worried Corey and then by an impatient Tony. He tells Corey that she's wasted more time than anyone by insisting on a two hour stake out, and mocks Tony for not having the technical know-how required to open the door. After he opens the door, he and Alex rush in ahead of the rest of the Fans. Their floor is the most populated and the most filled with electronics. After taking an elevator up to the roof, Ash radios the rest of the Fans asking how they're doing to no response. Alex wonders if the walkie talkie is broken, but Ash is sure it's working. Alex asks Ash if they should go back inside, and Ash says maybe they should. The Son emerges onto the roof and both turn to see him, and Ash is immediately shot in the head. Playstyle Alex uses a chainsaw while Ash uses firearms. The player controls the former's movements while the latter follows close behind. Both characters' attacks are in complete control - the player aims both characters with the mouse, with Alex's attacks being controlled with the left mouse button (in which she swings her chainsaw) while Ash's attacks are controlled with the right mouse button (in which he fires whatever weapon he is currently holding). Ash initially starts with a pistol, and once his ammo is depleted, he will automatically pick up any weapon he walks over. He appears to fire weapons faster than other characters. When Alex is killed during gameplay, Ash will automatically surrender, however the AI seem to ignore him, shooting at Alex instead. List of killed victims This is a compiled list of how many kills Ash has performed in the series. Kills in Bold are unclear and merely up to interpretation. This assumes Alex and Ash are used on all Fan levels: * The Henchman (shared with Corey, Alex and Mark) * Blue Lips (possibly shared with the other Fans) * 110 gang members (including Thugs) * At least 22 Russian Mobsters (including Thugs) * 9 dogs * Possibly numerous Russian Soldiers Overall, Ash has killed 142 enemies (143 if you count Blue Lips). All of Ash's kills are shared with Alex. Trivia * In the level 'First Trial' Alex and Ash can be seen outside the courthouse protesting. * Ash is the main source of jobs for the group. * Ash has the smallest arms of any male character in the series, being 3 pixels across instead of the standard 4. * He and Alex's orange and green apparel could be a reference to the orange and green facial/phone sprite void in the original game, as they have the most connections and seem to give all the jobs. * Ash's know-it-all temperament and passive aggressive mocking of others indicates he's a techie shut-in, a possible jab at players of the series. * Ash is possibly a reference to the science officer Ash in the 1979 horror movie Alien, who has a similar temperament and technical knowledge; he's also the only one with access to Mother, the computer which details the ship's mission information, similar to how Ash Davis takes the head in giving jobs to the group. He also may be a reference to Ash Williams in the ''Evil Dead ''franchise, who used a chainsaw and double barrel shotgun. * Ash is the only character painting the Fans' actions as heroic. * He is the only player character in Hotline Miami to be completely incapable of using melee weapons. * Alex and Ash seem to stand with a blonde little girl outside of the court in the intro for First Trial. It is however unknown if this is somebody related to them or just a curious bystander who happens to be blonde like him and his twin. * Ash was originally considered to execute and unlock guns instead of picking them up when his 9mm/other weapons ran dry. * While in the game Alex and Ash can be distinguished from each other via the number painted on their mask, in the digital comics, they are distinguished by the number in their shoulders. ru:Алекс и Эш Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 enemies Category:Hotline Miami 2 bosses Category:Boss Category:Enemy Category:Son's victim